1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel hose used for, for example, carrying fuel for cars and the like (e.g., gasoline, alcohol blended gasoline (gasohol), alcohol, hydrogen, light oil, dimethylether, LPG, and CNG), and a method for producing the fuel hose.
2. Related Art
In recent years, fuel gas emission regulations of cars have been strict. Thus, it is demanded that the fuel emission amount from a fuel hoses be drastically reduced. Accordingly, a variety of fuel hoses for cars having low permeability have been studied. The fuel hoses as described above are suggested in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-261079. The hose disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Application has an inner layer, a middle layer (barrier layer) and an outer layer. Materials for the inner layer, the middle layer and the outer layer are acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber (NBR), tetrafluoroethylene-hexafluoropropylene-vinylidene fluoride-perfluoroalkyl vinylether quaternary copolymer (quaternary THV), and blend rubber (NBR-PVC) containing acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber and polyvinyl chloride, respectively. In the above inner layer and outer layer, 1,8-diazabicyclo(5.4.0)undec-7-ene salt (DBU salt) is mixed.